Little Red riding hood
by Chubbybunny16
Summary: Little red riding hood was just on her way home from grandma's house when she was being stalked by a certain stranger. She's in for a HUGE surprise after he breaks into her cabin and steals her food.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks grandma." The Ruby red haired girl said walking out the door, closing it behind her. She headed down the path which would lead her home. Many dark grey clouds formed covering the bright blue sky. By the time she was half way home it had started raining, her light red jacket was starting to become soaking wet, so she tried to hurry home. What she didn't know is that eyes were all on her….from one specific stranger, hiding in the bushes. "Mmmm something smells…..delicious." he licks his lips and he sniffs the air.

Suddenly the fog started rolling in. She could see her small cabin in the distance. She had no idea what sort of surprise was soon to come.

When she approached the cabin and got inside, he saw his opportunity and took it. He knocked on the door. She peeked out the window, then opened the door to find a tall, dark haired man wearing a red flannel standing in front of her. "Can I….help you?" she asked nervously. "Hello there." he grinned. "H..hi." she replied. "Do you….have anything to eat?" he licks his lips. "Where did you come from?" she questioned him to cover her fear. "Well the woods of course, I was going for a walk and stumbled across your lovely cabin here." he explained, lying right through his teeth.

"How do I know you won't rob me?" she was being skeptical. "What? Don't you trust me?" He smirks and his razor sharp teeth were exposed."I don't trust strangers." she tried to shut the door but was stopped by his foot. "I'm no stranger around this neck of the woods." he opens the door and sets a foot inside.

"Who are you!?" she asked in terror. "I'm known as "The Big Bad Wolf" " He growled and cracked his knuckles and his claws were exposed. She ran and hid in the safest place she could find. He ran in the kitchen (the source of the smell) and eats the food in the basket from her grandma's house.

He heard a noise, causing his ear to twitch a bit and he went to investigate. She tried her best to stay as quiet as she possibly could. She heard the wolf come in the room and stayed as still as she could. The sound of him walking out of the room and the door shutting made her feel like she was safe and the coast was clear, so she slowly opened the closet door and stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard a "click" sound a door makes as it's being locked. Slowly emerging from the darkness was the "Big Bad Wolf", growling and smirking while he looked over the girl's full figured body. He slowly moved forward, closer and closer to her, backing her up against the wall.

"What do you want from me?!" she asked out of fear, she was mortified. "I don't wanna hurt you." he chuckled evilly. "Then why are you doing this?" he was silent. Following his eyes she noticed he was looking at her cleavage. She immediately zipped up her jacket. The wolf grinned, "Don't hid them from me." "I don't know you." she said hoping he would stop. "True…..but I'd love to get to know you." he grabs the zipper on her jacket and pulls it down, slowly.

She put her hands on the zipper keeping him from pulling it down any further. He leaned close to her ear and growled. She closed her eyes hoping this was all just a bad dream. He pulls the zipper down completely, causing her to gasp/whimper. He slowly started licking her cleavage, trailing his tongue along the perfectly shaped breasts. She turned her head in the other direction closing her eyes once again.

He gently nibbled on and kissed her now exposed nipples teasingly. She tried escaping him, but was pinned against the wall really hard, "Don't resist it." he growled and he sucked on her breasts again, looking up at her. She was starting to give in but She was still trying to fight the feelings he was making her experience, She was holding back moans. "You like that?" he asked in a low husky voice. "No." she lied, she was enjoying every second of it.


End file.
